To Deceive Is To Believe
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU YY, BR, MM] Mai made a bet with the “yamis” to popularize the 3 loners. It was hard enough to befriend them, but Mai decided to kick the bet up a notch. It’s quite a scene when the “hikaris” finds out their hearts were being played with.
1. Making A Bet

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. If I did, the yamis would stay with the hikaris forever and a day.  
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Yet another fic from yours truly! Way too many fics that have gotten started and not finished by me but oh well! It's fun to write new fics!! Although I'm not exactly on writer's block for any of them I want to write a new one before I forget the idea! So I better stop boring you with my talking and let you read my new fic!_

_

* * *

_

**To Deceive Is To Believe  
Chapter 1 – Making A Bet**

Chattering in the air drifted towards a young boy's ear. He sighed as he watched groups of friends walk by him, ignoring him like usual. The school grounds were loitered with kids, each one hanging in their own section of the school ground. He turned as another young boy with silver-white hair walked up to him followed by a blond hair boy.  
  
"Ohayo, Yugi-kun," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Ohayo, Ryou-kun, Malik-kun."  
  
With that all three of them went their separate ways. They were known as the loners of the school. All three of them were ignored by everyone, and although they were friends with each other they never seemed to be together for more than a minute to say their friendly greetings. You can't say they really liked to be alone, but that was how they were ever since school started so they had gotten used to it.  
  
_Half an hour till school starts,_ Yugi thought.  
  
In another part of the school, the popular group was talking and joking.  
  
"Come on, Yami! You can't be serious with that girl!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"The puppy's right. She's only using you."  
  
"You think I don't know that. I'm going to dump her in front of the whole school today so she'll know never to mess with me again."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Way to go, Yami!"  
  
The group consisted of Jounouchi Katsuya, who used to be the school bully, but had changed his ways and was accepted into the group. Seto was the first one to notice him, and now they were a couple. Kaiba Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp and was one of the richest in the whole group. With his chocolate-brown hair and cerulean-blue eyes he was once one of the most wanted in the school, but that was before he found Jounouchi. Mazaki Anzu wasn't one to mess with when it came to her friends. She loved her friends dearly and would do anything for them. Kujaku Mai was beautiful with her golden hair and dark purple eyes. She was outspoken and doesn't let anything stand in her way to get what she wanted. Ryusaki Bakura and his best friend Ishiyama Marik were just plain tricksters in the whole group. They loved to plan and play pranks of people, especially teachers. Honda Hiroto, although a bit of a woman chaser, care deeply for friends and would come at their time of need no matter what the situation is. The last, and not least was Motoyoshi Yami; with his devious looks, his title of "King of Hearts" definitely fitted him. There wasn't one girl that hadn't fallen under his charms and many doubt there ever will be.  
  
"Say, you three," Mai said, pointing at Bakura, Yami, and Marik.  
  
"Yea, Mai?"  
  
"Do you think you guys are up for a bet?"  
  
"Hey! What about us?" Jounouchi complained.  
  
"Can't do, Hun. You guys are already a couple," Mai whispered to them, so the three couldn't hear.  
  
Mai turned back to the three and whispered something in Anzu's ear. Anzu grinned as she rushed off. She came back with three pieces of paper. Mai took them and thanked her. She unfolded the pieces of paper and looked at them. She let out a satisfied smile.  
  
"Okay, here's the bet. All three of you will pick one of these pieces of paper."  
  
They went up and took a piece of paper, still not sure where this is going.  
  
"On the paper, there will be a name. You will have to find that person and change them from what they are right now to somebody who is worth being in this group."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we have to make them popular?" Bakura asked.  
  
"That's the point. You guys will have to make your person the most popular one out of all three. Whoever wins gets to take one thing from Seto's mansion. "  
  
"What?!" Seto yelled.  
  
"That's not right!" Jounouchi protested.  
  
Mai smirked, "If you don't want me to be telling the whole school what you've been doing, you'll let me do this."  
  
They both quieted down once they heard that.  
  
"Now open up your piece of paper and Anzu will show you who they are. You will have until the day of the prom."  
  
Marik opened his and got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Who the hell is this kid?"  
  
Bakura and Yami snickered. Certainly they would know their people since they know everyone in school. Bakura and Yami opened theirs and got the same confused look.  
  
"Would you care to tell us who the hell they are?"  
  
"Anzu, why don't you show them their people?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Anzu told them to follow her and they walked outside.  
  
"Hey Marik! There's your person, Ishtar Malik."  
  
Marik looked over to where Anzu was pointing at and he saw a person that looked strangely similar to him. Malik was leaning against the fence and scowling at everyone and everything.  
  
"Do you want to deal with him now or later?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Okay, now let's go find the other two."  
  
They walked around some more and finally found Bakura's person.  
  
"There he is. Bakura Ryou. Hey, his last name is your first name!"  
  
Bakura growled as he looked at Ryou who was walking slowly and pausing to look up at the sky. Ryou sensed someone looking at him and turned around. He saw them watching him, so he gave them a smile and a nod and continued on his way.  
  
"Polite, isn't he?" Yami asked, smirking.  
  
"Let's just go and find your person," Bakura said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked around looking for Yami's "mission." Unexpectedly, a cry of help was heard behind the sakura trees. They looked at each other and started to run towards the voice. They stopped when they saw the scene. Ryou and a Yami look-alike were trembling in fear as the school bully, Ushio, approached them. He made a step towards them, but was stopped when a third figure appeared in front of Ushio, blocking his path. It was Malik! He was glaring at Ushio, and some words were exchanged unheard by the small group hidden behind the trees. Ushio gave one last glare before walking away. They saw Malik rush to them.  
  
"Yami, there's your person. Moto Yugi."  
  
"I'm going to make a weakling popular?! Lucky me."  
  
"That Ryou kid is weak also so don't complain!"  
  
"Malik is definitely going to win! Who wouldn't when they look almost like me?" Marik asked, grinning.  
  
"So start planning on how you will make them popular guys. Good luck!" Anzu exclaimed.  
  
They all groaned as they watched the three.  
  
"This is going to be impossible," Yami muttered.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Okay, here's another fic! I know the first part is a bit confusing, but I know where this story is going! Well, sort of. The writing wasn't as well done as it should be either... Must revise... Or at least change something to not let it sound so childish. Hopefully you enjoyed it and please look forward to the next chapter!_

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	2. Mere Acquaintances

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: I said it a couple trillion times and I'll say it again. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Wow! I can't believe people actually liked this story! I'm so happy! I usually am if I'm updating a story. I'm also very sorry for the long wait. I haven't been on for a while, and since it's summer people would think that I'll have more time to type, but it seems that I'm busier than ever. The only time I can type is late at night, but I won't be typing for very long since I'll be heading off to bed soon. I'll try to type fast so I can post it up sooner._

* * *

**To Deceive Is To Believe  
Chapter 2 - Mere Acquaintances**

Fluffy white clouds sailed on the azure ocean above as Yugi walked slowly to school, not noticing anything that was going on. He was thinking how well or how bad this day would go and his daydreaming took him away from reality for a while. He entered the school grounds and took a huge gulp of air as he looked around at everybody who didn't even notice him.  
  
"Yugi-kun! Come here!" Ryou whispered from behind a tree.  
  
"Ryou-kun? Malik-kun? Nani?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" Malik asked.  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"That all three of us got followed to school," Ryou answered.  
  
_"Followed?!" _  
  
"Not so loud!"  
  
"By who?"  
  
Ryou frowned slightly and looked over at a group of people standing together. Yugi looked over at where Ryou and Malik were looking at. He spied three people walking slowly towards that group, deep in their conversations and each looking smug. He recognized two of them. Ryusaki Bakura and Ishiyama Marik. He had bad experiences with those two during his younger years in elementary school. The last one, though, he had seen around but never paid any attention to. That person's spiky tri-colored hair was so much like his own that he was surprised that he had never noticed it before. That was the only similarity he could see from where he was standing, but he doubted that he was anything like him. Suddenly a nervous feeling swept over him and he felt it from Ryou and Malik as well for the three people that they were mindlessly staring at, turned their heads and stared back.  
  
"We better get away from here and get to class. I don't want any trouble," Ryou announced.  
  
"I'm not scared of them. If they want trouble, they'll get trouble," Malik growled.  
  
Ryou and Yugi sighed as they dragged Malik off towards the classroom before he actually did what he was planning to.

-------

"Did you notice them looking at us?" Bakura asked.  
  
"But of course! Anybody with eyes could see that they were..." striking a lovesick fan look, "... idolizing, and worshipping us!" Marik answered.  
  
"Um..." Yami cut in, "Actually, it seemed that Ishtar was more on the side of carefully planning out our slow and painful deaths."  
  
Marik glared at Yami, who just shrugged. Hey, it was the truth, so what can you say?  
  
"Maybe they noticed that we were following them?" Yami asked, nonchalantly.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yea, right, like that little pipsqueak could notice me following him."  
  
"Hmm, Ishtar did seem to look suspicious though. I can tell that he isn't a very trusting person."  
  
"So? At least yours actually has a chance of winning because of the way he defends himself. That Moto kid was like he was in some other world or something. If I stepped right in front of him, he would've crashed right into me without having a clue about what happened!"  
  
Bakura and Marik snickered while Yami just let out an exasperated sigh. They heard the bell ring proclaiming that it was the beginning of school. They looked at each other and was pondering vigilantly on ditching for they day, but they all decided against it. If they were to learn more about those boys they would have to stay in school. They shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Hey, I wonder where our group is?"  
  
"They either probably did what we are going to do and went to class, or they ditched... again."  
  
They could never really predict what each of their group members would do or say. Mainly, they didn't have a clue about where everyone was. They looked towards the school building and slowly, extremely slowly, trudged in and into their first period class. They had each other and some other people of their group in their first period class. They saw Seto, leaning back in his chair with a stern look in his expression, unaware of all the longing glances that girls were sending him.  
  
"Seems that Mai skipped, ne?"  
  
The rest nodded as they made their way towards the young CEO. They picked seats that were close to each other and sat down. They scanned their classroom wondering what they had missed while ditching yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that. To their surprise (and to the reader's expectation) they spotted the three people that they were supposed to befriend.  
  
"Wanna give them a greeting?" Bakura asked, grinning.  
  
"Sure, don't see why not!" Marik answered.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," Yami announced.  
  
They all got up and made their way to the far end of the room. The picked out the best seats that was closest to the person that they were supposed to work on.  
  
"Hello," Marik greeted.  
  
Malik, who the greeting was directed at, turned his head away and mumbled a 'hello.' People were extremely startled that Marik would actually waste his time on some nobody. Shocking them even more was that Bakura and Yami did the same except to two other people. Some girls glared at the three "lucky" boys that got their love interest's attention. What made their blood boil even more was that all three of them asked the three boy's to call them by their first names.  
  
"Ryusaki..." Ryou stopped when Bakura frowned at him. "I mean, Bakura-san, what business do you want with me?"  
  
Bakura feigned his shock and answered, "Why, I only wanted to become friends with you."  
  
Ryou nodded. Often, he would trust the person, for after all, he was extremely nice and trusting, but when that person stalked you from your home to school... that's a whole different situation. Yami and Marik weren't having that much luck with Malik and Yugi either.  
  
"So what's your next class?" Marik asked Malik.  
  
"Algebra," was his one worded answer.  
  
"Um... how long have you been friends with Ishtar?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"Two years."  
  
They both waited for them to say something more, but they got nothing else. So that's how it went; Yami, Bakura, and Marik asked questions while Yugi, Ryou, and Malik gave them a one to two worded answer.  
  
"This is going nowhere."  
  
The other two nodded. They stayed in the seats that they were sitting in, and turned to face the front of the classroom as did Yugi-tachi. What they weren't expecting was that it seemed the classroom was going to go up in flames in any second. They swore they saw sparks of fire from fellow female classmates' hair. They didn't know what happened, nor did they want to know. Class soon started, and the sensei raised an eyebrow at his steaming classroom but decided not to question unless his classroom actually did show a sign of catching on fire.

-------

"Do you two want to eat lunch with me?" Ryou asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Of course," Malik grinned.  
  
The classroom was already empty, leaving only the three of them in it. Their sensei had left to get her lunch and was coming back shortly. Chatting away, the three walked towards the doorway, only to be blocked by what looked look a hundred zillion, fuming girls.  
  
"May we pass?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
The leader of this whole pack of angry females spoke up, "Only if you answer us a few questions."  
  
"And what would those questions be?" Malik asked, quite annoyed.  
  
"Why did Yami-sama, Bakura-sama, and Marik-sama talk to you in first period?!"  
  
"Okay, I recognize some of these girls from our first period class, but I'm way too sure that we didn't have this many girls."  
  
"Well, are you going to answer us or not?!" somebody yelled.  
  
Ryou stepped up, smiled, and replied, "Nothing to worry about, we're just mere acquaintances."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Wow! I haven't updated in so long! Err... not much plot there, but please tell me what you think and if you have a suggestions on what I should put in the story put it in the review. Don't take it personally if I don't take in your suggestion for I might have other plans in mind and it might not work out. It depends on how much I like your suggestion so I would consider every single one. Thank you for reading, and again I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

__

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	3. A Hug for Malik

**TO DECEIVE IS THE BELIEVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Ahh, if only it belonged to me, but unfortunately it doesn't. I wouldn't mind owning all the yami and hikaris..._

_**To readers/reviewers**: Wow! You guys love me! sniff I'm so happy! I wasn't really sure if I got the whole humor thing right, but somebody said I did so I'm really glad! I'm great with romance, but writing humor is quite new to me. Please enjoy the next (long-awaited) chapter of this story!_

* * *

**To Deceive Is To Believe  
Chapter 3 – A Hug For Malik**

"This is the most horrible day I have ever experienced," Yami muttered.

"Look on the bright side!" Marik said, grinning wildly.

"There's a bright side?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"We've lasted halfway through school!"

Yami and Bakura found sweatdrops making their way down the side of their heads.

"Right..." they replied in unison.

"Still, how hard can it get to find three people! We've been looking ever since the beginning of lunch!" Bakura exploded.

Just when Yami and Marik were about to help their friend get his temper down, laughter that sounded familiar drifted towards their ears. They looked at one another and back at where they assumed the laughter was coming from. They walked over slowly, keeping the noises they made to a minimum. They peeked behind the tree and each of them gained a very similar smirk.

-------

"Wow! That was a close one, wasn't it?" Yugi asked.

Malik nodded, "I didn't think that those three would be so popular."

Ryou laughed and Yugi followed.

"Why not, Malik-kun?"

"Firstly, they're egotistical and completely ignorant. Secondly, they're stalkers. Thirdly..." and with that Malik held up his head in a proud fashion before continuing, "... We're much 'cuter' than them as all those girls keep on squealing about."

Ryou and Yugi erupted into endless laughter, while Malik did an imitation of one of the girls.

Not only did he imitate the voice, he imitated the whole action. Malik clasped his hands together, and in a moment his eyes were wide and sparkling. "Oh my gosh, he looked my way! I think I'm going to faint with joy!"

Malik "fainted" onto the green grass below them, the back of his left hand resting on his forehead in a dramatic manner. Ryou and Yugi rolled on the ground, mirth clear in their eyes. Once Malik recovered from his current position, he started to laugh along with them.

This was the first time they had ever hung out together ever since high school started. They didn't want to be alone in the first place, but after a while they had gotten so used to the loneliness of school and the teasing and bullying of the other students that they didn't mind that much anymore. Well, Yugi and Ryou took the teasing and bullying from other people silently, but Malik usually started fights or fought back with whoever was unlucky enough to even think about touching him.

"Care to fill us in on what's so funny?" Marik's voice rang out from behind the tree they were resting against.

Malik's head shot up as he glared at the three intruders on their conversation.

"Actually, we'd rather not. Now, the better question is: Would _you_ care to leave _us_ alone and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?" All this Malik said in a very sugar-coated tone with an innocent smile on his face, but anybody who glanced into his lavender eyes could see the annoyed look that rested there.

"We're just trying to be friends with you," Marik said, grinning at the already annoyed Egyptian in front of him.

"Why don't you go make friends with your fan club? That way they can be happy _with_ your presence, while we can be happy _without_ it," Malik retorted.

"Maybe we should give them a chance," Yugi whispered in Ryou's ear.

"I would be their friend if they haven't stalked us in the first place," Ryou responded.

"That's true."

Bakura and Yami watched the small exchange between Yugi and Ryou. Curious as to what it was they were talking about they slipped away from Marik's side, silently walked past Malik and ended up on either side of the two boys.

"Eep," Ryou squeaked as he saw Bakura standing next to him. Yugi had quite the same reaction when he found out that Yami was standing next to him.

"A-Ano... K-Konnichiwa, Motoyoshi-san, Ryusaki-san," Yugi and Ryou greeted meekly.

Yami sighed heavily, "Yugi-chan, you know that you can call me Yami."

Yugi inched away from Yami and closer to Ryou before answering, "R-Right, Y-Yami-san..."

"And Ryou-chan," Ryou thought that Bakura looked like he had a very hard time saying that, "Did you already forget that I said you could call me by my first name?"

Ryou inched closer to Yugi before answering, "Oh, how forgetful of me..." One look at Bakura's gaze he quickly added in, "... Bakura-san."

Yami and Bakura both sighed inwardly in frustration. At least they got them to call them by their first name. Even though one look at Yugi and Ryou's face, you could tell that they were having a hard time calling them so informally. Ahh, at least that's one step closer to actually making them their "friends."

They both snapped out of their thoughts when somebody suddenly screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU CRAZY FREAK!!**"

Everybody turned their heads toward Marik and Malik. The latter looked like he was about to kill Marik right then and there, although the four people that was actually near the scene thought it was probably for a good reason.

Ryou and Yugi quickly said goodbye to Yami and Bakura and dragged a fuming Malik off to... well, it's probably somewhere where they can avoid them. They turned and found a scarily grinning Marik.

"I'm not even going to ask," Bakura mumbled, turning away leaving Yami to deal with Marik.

"And I really don't think I want to know. Come on, Marik. Let's catch up with Bakura."

-------

"Malik-kun, what happened back there?" Yugi asked.

"You mean, while you two were busy huddling together to avoid those other two stalkers?" Malik asked glumly.

"Um... yes?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Malik replied, pouting cutely.

"Malik-kun, it can't be that bad right?"

Malik turned away from them, sulking.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other. Whatever Marik did to Malik certainly got Malik really mad. They both blinked when they heard chanting of "I'm going to kill him" and "He's so dead" come from the lavender-eyed Egyptian.

"Malik-kun, are you _sure_ you don't want to talk about it?"

They heard Malik take a deep breath before mumbling something that sounded quite a lot like... well... gibberish.

"Can you please repeat that?" Ryou asked.

Malik mumbled louder and it sounded something like, "Ee ughed me."

Blink. Blink.

They weren't sure what to make out of that.

Hearing their silence Malik lifted his head and said louder, "He hugged me, okay?"

"He hugged you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he hugged me."

"So _that's_ why you told him to get his hands off you."

"If he even attempts to do something like that again, I'll make sure his head is disconnected from the rest of his body!! Then I'll chop him to pieces and feed him to the sharks!!"

"Malik-kun is quite violent at times, ne?" Yugi asked, leaning over so that only Ryou could hear.

"It seems that way..."

They both dropped their head and sighed as Malik ranted over other ways he will kill Ishiyama Marik if he ever hugged him again.

-------

"You! Stop right there!" a girl's voice rang from across the hall.

School had just ended and Malik had taken his first step outside towards freedom, at least until tomorrow, only to be stopped by a loud and most likely obnoxious girl.

"Yes, Miss?" Malik asked, gritting his teeth together.

The girl raced up to him and Malik was extremely surprised to see that a whole group of girl had followed her.

_I don't think they are here to wish me good luck on my way home,_ Malik thought.

"I am the President of the Ishiyama Marik Fan Club," the girl said in a very proud way, holding her head up high as she spoke.

"And that has anything to do with me how?"

"Members of the club has informed the rest that they saw _you_ taking advantage of Marik-sama's kindness and... and... hugging him!!" she screeched, while Malik noticed that he wasn't given the friendliest of looks from the people behind her.

Malik glared at the girl who even dared remind him of that... situation while he was trying to rid himself of the memory. He was pleased to note that she backed down a little, but not enough for him to get away.

"_I_ hugged _him_? I'd rather die than have anything to do with that crazy psycho! And take note that it wasn't me who hugged him, but the other way around."

_Not that I'll be pleased either way._

The girls gaped at him, while some burst off crying.

"Y-You're lying!! Why would Marik-sama hug you?!!"

"I don't know what that creep was thinking!! Why don't you ask him yourself?! He's coming this way!"

The girls turned, but one was surprisingly smart enough to hold him by the collar so that Malik couldn't escape. When they turned, though, Marik was in fact walking down the corridor towards them.

"Hello, ladies. What are you doing with my friend over here?" Marik asked, winking at some of the girls, making them swoon.

"Come now Malik, I'll accompany you home."

Marik tugged at Malik's shirt, dragging him along as they walked.

"Chotto matte, Marik-sama! I have a question for you!"

Marik turned, "What is it?"

"Um... this afternoon... d-did you really hug him, Marik-sama?"

"Why, yes. I was showing this anti-social person over here how to be more friendly."

"Oh, is that all?" relief was clear in her voice.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry t-to bother you, Marik-sama!"

"It was no problem at all."

Marik turned and once again began dragging Malik home. Malik was tugging restlessly on the sleeve that Marik was dragging him by.

"Let me go!"

"I'm accompanying you home, remember?"

"I don't need you 'accompanying me home.' I know my way just fine!"

Changing the subject, Marik said, "You should be thanking me you know. If I didn't show up like I did, you still would've been stuck with my adoring fans."

"No, if you didn't show up at all, I wouldn't be having any problems with anything that is in anyway related to you!"

"Do you hate me that much, Malik-chan?" Marik asked, looking at Malik with the best puppy dog look he could muster.

"Don't call me that! And yes, I hate you so much that you wouldn't even be able to comprehend it even if it was spelled out for you."

A smirk made it's way across Marik's features.

"I'm only trying to be friends with you. Is that so wrong?"

Malik rolled his eyes. Marik was definitely much harder to handle than anybody else that he has ever known and he wasn't sure he was liking it. He needed something that can rid him of his Marik problem for good, but that was saved for until he got home.

"Why me?! There are lots of other people who would love to be your friend."

"Why not you? If there are so many people that wants to be my friend, then why aren't you one of them?"

"Because I hate you, and I'm not like other people."

Marik let go on his grasp on Malik's sleeve, "You're right. You aren't like other people."

"Good. Since we got that cleared up, you can now go and find someone else to pester."

Malik walked away without waiting for an answer from Marik. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it or not. If it was "You're right. I'll look for someone else to bother," then he'd certainly stay behind, but if it wasn't then he didn't need to hear it.

Marik watched as Malik walked off, backpack swung over his right shoulder. "Tch, and I thought he was going to be easier than the ones that Yami and Bakura got."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Yes!! I finished another chapter!! And in one day!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I focused this chapter on Marik and Malik, but the next one will either be on Yami and Yugi or Bakura and Ryou. Most likely Bakura and Ryou since I've been reading more of them than anything else in Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope this is long enough for your liking! Anyways, Happy New Year's everyone!_

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	4. Worth More Than Words

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: There is absolutely no chance at all that Yu-Gi-Oh would belong to me, okay? Now you made me sad!_

_**To readers/reviewers**: I think this is the fastest update I'll ever do... o.0 I have fans! I'm glad you liked it! I enjoy reading humor and romance, but I was never sure if I can write humor. I'm so glad that you guys like it. I didn't take THAT long to update before, right? Right? ... At least I did update! You should be grateful! Anyways, on with the fic!___

* * *

**To Deceive Is To Believe  
Chapter 4 – Worth More Than Words**

Walking quietly into his morning class, Yugi slowly slid the door closed behind him.

"Good morning," Yugi greeted.

"Good morning," Malik and Ryou answered in reply.

Yugi walked over to them and took his seat. The door slid open once again revealing a graceful and dangerous Kujaku Mai. Her eyes scanned across the barely full classroom and landed on Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. A smirk came onto her lips. She heard that some very interesting things happened the other day and she was here to see for herself.

"Hello, Kaiba," Mai said, walking over to the CEO.

Seto looked up, nodded in acknowledgement of her presence, and started typing in his laptop once again.

"Don't you get tired of working all the time?" Mai asked, looking at her beautifully long nails.

"I have to get it done, you know," Seto retorted.

"I don't know much about owning a company, but I don't believe that the owner should have to work day and night nonstop."

Seto ignored her and Mai rolled her eyes. Mai raised an eyebrow as the girls in their class started coming in. That wasn't what caused the reaction, though, for it was nothing out of the ordinary. What was, however, was the fact that each female that entered the room stopped in exactly the same place, gave a glare to Yugi, then to Ryou, then to Malik, provided a small huff and took her seat.

"How much did I miss the other day?" Mai wondered aloud.

"Quite a lot."

Mai turned towards Seto, not really expecting her question to be answered, especially by a workaholic such as Kaiba Seto here.

"Just how much is 'quite a lot'?" Mai asked.

Seto did one of his trademark smirks, closed his laptop, and looked at Mai.

_This must be good if Kaiba is actually stopping work to talk about it._

"You remember the temperature yesterday, right?"

"Yes, it was quite warm."

"Well, imagine being stuck in a room with that temperature outside and with a burning furnace inside."

Mai looked confused, "There was a fire here?"

"There was about to be. Yami, Bakura, and Marik went to talk to those three over there," Seto turned his head to glance at the target of their conversation. "The ladies got jealous, I suppose and sparks were flying everywhere."

Mai laughed, "And to think I missed it."

The door slid open once again and in came Yami, Bakura, and Marik with silly grins on their faces.

_This bet I gave them is giving me the show of my life! _Mai thought, laughing inwardly.

She watched, amused, as her friends sat down in front of the three and tried talking to them. She had to keep herself from laughing out loud as Malik glared steadily at Marik with a murderous look in his eyes. Yugi started banging his head on the table to the voice of an oblivious Yami and Ryou looked like he was about to doze off nodding every now and then at Bakura's questions and sending out nonsensical answers.

-------

"It's lunchtime, Malik-kun! Wake up!" Yugi exclaimed, shaking the sleeping boy.

"Hmm? Wha-? Lunch?" Malik said as he lifted his head up and shook the drowsiness out of his lavender-colored eyes.

Ryou smiled at the situation.

"Yes, it's lunch. Yugi and I were wondering if we could steal you away from dreamland for a little while. We promise we'll give you right back," Ryou joked.

Malik grinned at Ryou, "I'm sure they can give up my lovely presence for a while."

Yugi laughed and turned around to walk towards the door only to... bump into someone taller, and fall.

"Ow..." Yugi moaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi-chan! Let me help you up," Yami said, pulling Yugi to his feet.

"Motoyoshi-san. Is there something you need today?" Yugi asked, wondering just how soon he would be able to get away.

"Yes, I would like you to come with me. There's something I would love to show you!"

Yugi, being the kind-hearted soul that he is, nodded reluctantly, letting a small smile grace his face as Yami dragged him off. Ryou and Malik looked at one another and suddenly feared for Yugi's well-being. Soon Yugi wasn't the only one that they would have to be worrying about for Marik suddenly appeared in front of Malik.

"How the hell do you keep on popping up like that?!" Malik screamed, for his landing after bumping into Marik was less than graceful.

Marik shrugged, pulled Malik up, and began to drag him out the door.

"Let go of me!! I'm not going to wherever you're taking me!! Stop it!! I'll chop you up, I swear!!"

Ryou sweat dropped as Malik's screams lasted until he was out of the building. Ryou hurried out of the classroom and hoped that Bakura wouldn't catch him. Reaching outside, he looked around. Malik and Yugi were nowhere to be found and fearing for them and for himself, he clumsily pulled himself into a tree.

"This is nice... I'm hiding in a tree that's barely three feet from the ground..."

Ryou took out his lunch and started eating while silently fretting for his friends. He knew that Malik would, more or less, be able to take care of himself, but Yugi was a different story. Yugi wouldn't be able to pick which shark to feed Yami to! Wait... that's not right... he wouldn't be able to pick which knife to stab him with! That's not right either...

_Argh! All this worrying is getting my thoughts messed up!_ Ryou thought.

Ryou hopped out of the three-foot tree and started wandering. He would've continued also if it wasn't for the insistent shouting of "Die!" that came from the left. Being curious, and knowing full well that the voice sounded oddly familiar he headed towards the voice.

"MALIK-KUN!! What are you doing to that poor, defenseless tree?!" Ryou exclaimed, rushing over to help and defend the poor tree that Malik was violently attacking with a dagger.

Ryou stopped in his tracks as he saw Yugi... painting on another tree? Ryou rubbed his eyes. What is going on?

"Malik... why are you stabbing mercilessly at the tree... while Yugi is painting it a bright red?" Ryou questioned.

Malik smirked at him, while Yugi continued to paint fervently on, Ryou noticed, the same spot over and over again.

"I'm sure you'll start doing _something_ to one of these trees as soon as you see Ryusaki," Malik exclaimed, grinning scarily and Ryou backed away... slowly... just in case his friend decided to attack him instead of the tree.

"Oh! Ryou-chan! There you are! I was afraid I missed you!" Bakura's voice rang throughout the courtyard and Ryou noticed a tinge of bitterness.

"Hello, Ryusaki-san," Ryou greeted, bowing politely.

Bakura was about to correct Ryou for if he kept that up the others would be way ahead of him and he wanted to win, damn it! He, though, decided that whatever he called Ryou for was much more important so he dismissed it. Ryou watched as Bakura came closer and he saw the unmistakable mischievous grin on the troublemaker's lips.

_If I back up I might get killed by Malik and his illegal dagger. If I stay here I'll meet up with Ryusaki and who knows what he's planning, _Ryou thought nervously. _Such choices I have. _

"Ryou-chan!" Bakura exclaimed, quite forcefully also.

"Is this the part where I run away screaming?" Ryou asked.

Bakura blinked at him, "No, but this could be the part where you tell me that I'm your best friend and you'll do anything for me!"

Ryou stayed silent. He figured that the whole running away and screaming idea didn't seem quite that farfetched after all.

"Look at what I paid someone to paint, Ryou-chan!"

Bakura dragged Ryou towards _another_ tree that was right beside the ones where Malik and Yugi were still trying to disfigure in some way. This made a bit more sense now. Yami, Bakura, and Marik did something on these trees involving them three, and Malik and Yugi, who seen it first were trying to destroy the evidence just in case one of the fan club members saw.

_I guess I'll find out what is so horrifying that they're trying to cover it up. It can't be all THAT bad, right?_

Ryou smiled sweetly at Bakura and turned to look at the part of the tree where he was pointing at. He froze. Bakura, taking his silence for undeniable shock, grinned from ear to ear.

_He likes it so much he's speechless! I'm going to win this for sure!_ Bakura thought.

"I'll leave you now," Bakura informed an unhearing Ryou.

Ryou stared and stared. He rubbed his eyes, but the image still won't disappear.

"Malik... Yugi..."

The two looked up at their white-haired friend.

"Is there something you want, Ryou?" Yugi asked, while continuing to add more and more paint on the tree.

"Give me something to destroy this tree with," Ryou answered, still staring intently at the image.

They smiled knowingly as Malik handed Ryou an extra dagger that he had. Ryou started chipping away at the image which currently had a painted image of what looked like Bakura and Ryou hugging.

"You think yours is bad. You two are only hugging. I have my freaking head lying on that psychopath's shoulder!" Malik yelled.

"At least you're not being carried bridal style by someone who's practically less than an inch taller than you," Yugi wailed, splashing on more paint.

"Do you think we can have these trees chopped down? Just in case anybody saw it."

"Do you think that they even looked at the images drawn by whoever they hired?! Or maybe they don't realize it, it really isn't that well drawn after all."

"I'm going to question them tomorrow and strangle them for this embarrassment," Malik growled, driving his dagger into the tree.

-------

"Come to think of it, Bakura..." Yami began. "What _did_ you draw for me on that tree, anyways?"

Bakura smirked and then his expression got curious.

"Marik... tell me just what did you drew on that tree for _me._"

Marik laughed, "Not until Yami tells me what he drew on mine!"

Yami shook his head, "I'm not telling you anything until Bakura tells me!"

"Nope. That's for me and that Moto kid to know."

They all sighed as none of them would give in. After all, they all valued their lives and have no intention of dying just yet because of what they drew for each other.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_There's not much romance in this chapter, I know! I don't know how that got written, but it did and I would not consider rewriting it! Why? It's because I'm lazy, and have no intention of changing anything! Hope you liked this chapter. _

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	5. Interest

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh? Belonging to me?! Don't make me laugh._

_**To readers/reviewers**: Okay… I'm happy for all the wonderful reviews I got. People told me to update faster… I'm trying! Really! But school and the tests and the projects… . Do you know how frustrating that is?! I'm sure you do, but oh well. I just like to rant. Well, I'm updating as fast as I can, even though I do have to work on my other fics also… It's also hard coming to a decision which fic to work on… Well, hope you like this chapter._

* * *

**To Deceive Is to Believe  
Chapter 5 – Interest**

"**ISHIYAMA!! GET OUT HERE!!" **Malik yelled at the top of his lungs causing many people to stare at him and lots of fans of Marik to glare.

He felt a tap from behind him and jumped ten feet high when he saw Marik standing there with a grin on his face.

"You called?"

"What in the world was yesterday about?!!" Malik screamed.

"Whatever do you mean, Malik dear?" Marik asked, grinning "innocently."

Malik glared; fire seemed to dance in his lavender colored eyes. Marik mused over that fact and dodged just in time as Malik's hands almost reached it destination—his neck.

"You come back here so I can strangle you!! First that creepy hug!! Then that tree!! What next, huh?!! Are you going to pick me up everyday from my house to drive me to school?!!" Malik screamed, not noticing that he just gave Marik a suggestion of what to do next.

Marik smirked, "Not a bad idea, Malik-chan. I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning."

Marik chuckled at Malik before turning away and heading back towards his group, smirking at his success. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the group was suddenly missing Bakura and Yami. Noticing his curious look, some pointed to the right and some to the left. He turned left first to see that Yami and Yugi were talking under the shades of a tree and to the right was Bakura and Ryou, talking also, while leaning casually against the wall.

-------

"What did you want to talk to me about, Yugi-chan?" Yami asked, smiling widely at the fact that Yugi had actually asked to talk to him. Usually it was the other way around.

"Um… Motoyo—"

"Now, now, Yugi. Don't you remember what I said?" Yami chided lightly.

"Oh, right. Yami-san… um… why are you doing all this?"

"Doing what, Yugi-chan?" Yami asked, faking innocence like Marik had.

"The whole thing with the trees, and yesterday after school I found these Duel Monster cards in my locker from you."

"Well… like I said before. I want to be friends with you, nothing more."

Yugi was still suspicious, but didn't show it. It wasn't that he didn't want to trust him, but there was really no reason why Yami would want to be friends with him. Yugi gave Yami a beautiful smile, said goodbye and left to find the others.

"That went well…"

-------

"Ryusaki-san…"

"Hai?"

"I-I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you please stop being so nice to me?" Ryou asked, finding the grass interesting all of a sudden.

"But why?" Bakura protested.

"Um… I don't think that I deserve it, Ryusaki-san. After all, there is nothing I can offer you and you have your fan club who would do anything for you to do the things that you do for me…"

_Not including the fact that it's completely freaking me out, _Ryou added silently.

Bakura took Ryou's small hands into his and stared at Ryou's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"But there is something that you have that you can offer me, Ryou-chan!"

"O-Oh… and w-what's that?"

"Your friendship!"

Ryou sweatdropped, while trying to pull his hands from Bakura's grasp and failing, might I add.

"Bakura-sama!!" a fan girl cried out, launching herself at Bakura.

Bakura moved aside, pulling Ryou with him making the girl land on the grass where he'd been standing only a few seconds ago.

_Too bad… she could've hit the wall too, _Bakura thought.

"If you want a friend, you can always come to me!" the girl said.

"Me too!! I'll be your friend!"

"I will, too!!"

"Me too!! Scratch that, I'll be your girlfriend!!"

Ryou backed away from the advancing screaming fan girls.

"See, Ryusaki-san. Look at all those people who want your friendship. They are much better than me…"

"Yeah, much better. At screaming and being annoying…" Bakura muttered.

Bakura turned to Ryou, ignoring the wailing fan girls.

"I only want _your_ friendship, Ryou! Will you give me the honor of being your friend?"

"Um… Ryusaki-san…" Ryou said, looking fearful all of a sudden.

"What is it, Ryou-chan?" Bakura questioned, wondering if his plan was working or not.

"T-Turn around…" Ryou whispered.

"Why?"

"Okay… don't turn around… instead… Run!!" Ryou shouted, this time pulling Bakura away as fast as he can as the hundreds of fan girls pounced on the spot where Bakura was previously standing.

"Those idiots…" Bakura mumbled, glaring at his adoring fans.

He usually didn't mind the attention he got from those lovesick girls, but they were ruining his chance at befriending Ryou and he didn't like it! Then, a thought dawned on him.

"Ryou-chan… you saved me from those wild animals!"

"Err… they're human beings, Ryusaki-san…"

Bakura ignored his comment, "Does that mean we're friends?!"

Ryou panicked. No way was he befriending a crazy, sadistic, lunatic stalker!

"Um… l-look at the time!! I'm supposed to go meet Malik and Yugi now! Bye!!"

Ryou dashed away before Bakura could utter another word. Bakura scowled at his lost chance and turned to walk back towards the group. He saw them snickering at him and the scene with Ryou. They didn't have to hear anything to know that things didn't work out. Bakura's scowl deepened, scaring most of the people that were surrounding him, but unfortunately it didn't affect his group of friends at all.

"Mai, why are we given such hard tasks anyways?" Yami asked.

"Come on. Where's the fun in it if it isn't hard?"

"I'd rather win than have fun."

"Then you just have to befriend them and see who would get the most popular out of all three. I must say, they all have potential. It just depends how you bring it out… once you gain their trust that is. Remember, there is a due date."

Bakura and Yami frowned slightly while Marik grinned wildly, like usual. He started walking away from the group, his hands in his pockets whistling a small tune while he's at it.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have some fun with Malik-chan!"

He disappeared around the corner and Bakura and Yami looked at each other.

"He's just asking for it, isn't he?" Yami asked.

"He certainly is."

They stayed silent as they looked at where he disappeared.

"Let's follow him," they both stated at the same time and off they went, leaving the others confused.

-------

Marik walked down the halls of the school building, peeking into the classrooms while he's at it to see if anybody he knew would be able to tell him where Malik was. Walking past the music room, he heard soothing music by someone playing the piano. He took a peek and saw Ryou, his eyes closed, a smile on his lips as his fingers gracefully ran over the keys. Marik left Ryou, not wanting to bother the boy. Another surprise was coming to him as he passed the art room. A view of tri-colored hair caught his eyes and his first thought was Yami but when, again, took a peak, he saw Yugi painting a lifelike scenery of the courtyard and it's people.

_Interesting… I guess there is more to these three than meets the eye._

"If Bakura's assignment can play the piano like as expert and Yami's kid paints like a professional, I wonder how Malik would surprise me when I find him…"

No more was needed to say as he found himself standing in front of the gym. He heard noises inside, opened the door, and walked in. He wasn't surprise as he saw Malik, but what he saw… didn't surprise him much either. Malik was punching and kicking a sandbag violently until it was on the point of having a hole in it. Marik watched interestedly as Malik wiped his forehead and took a gulp of water.

"Okay… so Malik's skilled at fighting… this makes things more interesting."

Malik turned abruptly as he heard Marik. Malik glared, took his things, and walked past him and out the door. Marik turned to watch Malik go only to spot Bakura and Yami. They walked up to him, watching Malik walk past them without even a nod of sign of acknowledgement.

"Did you get him mad again?"

"No, of course not. I just caught him while he was practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Fighting."

"Now we know more about what they like, at least," Yami declared.

"Yea, mine likes music, but I can barely play the radio without smashing it to many pieces when I can't find the stupid station. That is so helpful."

"Yugi likes to draw. I think I can draw."

Remembering the picture that he drew on the tree the other day he quickly changed his mind.

"Okay, so I can't draw."

"I know how to fight and enjoy it too, so mine's won't be a problem."

Yami and Bakura glared at Marik who smirked in return.

_Now all I need is to get him interested…_

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_Is this a fast update or what? You better say it is or I'll hurt you. This is probably the fastest I've ever done!! I think… It was fun to write though and you now know more about Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Well… so does the Yami, Bakura, and Marik but who cares! I don't know if it really fits, but I can see them all doing that so…_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	6. Aiming to Please

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE**   
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: sighs I hate repeating myself, but Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me! Neither does the song "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith._

_**To readers/reviewers**: Since I have received so many beloved reviews for this story and because I have developed quite a liking to this plot, I have decided to grace you with the sixth chapter of this badly written story! How lucky you are... I hope you like this chapter! I have been planning this chapter for a while now and I like to think that this is going to be my most fun chapter yet._

_**This chapter is dedicated to MalletWielderofDoom** because she is my 100th reviewer. Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

**To Deceive Is To Believe**   
**Chapter 6 – Aiming To Please**

"Yugi! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Sugoroku yelled.

Unlike what he thought, Yugi was already awake, three hours ago, if you wished to know. Yugi had an exceptionally bad feeling about today and he knew it had something to do with that scary stalker of his. He turned to face the wall with a stressed expression and repetitively began banging his head on it.

"Why me?" was the chant that went along with the head banging.

"YUGI!!"

Yugi stopped banging and stared confusedly at the door then at the clock that stood beside his bed. His eyes widened as he saw the time.

"I'm going to be late!!"

Yugi dashed out of bed and then stopped.

_Wouldn't it be better if I didn't go? But that would ruin my perfect attendance... Argh, it's all Motoyoshi-san's fault!_ Yugi thought, accompanied by the sudden urge to start banging his head on the closest thing which was his door.

"YUGI!! If you don't come down soon, I'll have to come up and get you and you'll be late!"

"Oh no! I have less than ten minutes!"

-------

"That's cold!" Malik exclaimed, sitting up in his bed, drenched completely by a bucket of water thrown on him a few seconds before by his sister Isis.

"You wouldn't wake up," was the only explanation he got before Isis went out the door and into the kitchen to, Malik suspected, make breakfast.

"Stupid Isis. Didn't have to throw cold water on me," Malik grumbled to himself.

"You better be glad I didn't pour hot water on you!" Isis shouted from the kitchen.

Malik scowled at his older sister's ability to know what he's doing or saying without having to hear or see it. He slowly got out of bed and stretched, basking in the warm feeling of the sun that was coming through the window. He looked at the clock and smiled.

_No need to rush today. I have plenty of time... Why in the world would Isis wake me up so early?!_ Malik thought, coming up with absurd ideas of his sister wanting to torture him.

Malik brushed up and scoffed at the school uniform that Isis laid neatly on his bed. He picked it up between his index finger and his thumb and threw it into his overstuffed closet like it was dangerous and took out what he normally wore. Leather pants, a lavender shirt, and lots of shiny gold jewelry. He descended down the stairs, yawning conspicuously to let Isis know that he resented her for waking him up.

"What are you doing in **_my_** house?!!" Malik screamed, his eyes alighting with fire.

"Have you forgotten already, Malik-chan?" Marik asked after finishing his last bite of breakfast that Isis had cooked up for their guest.

"ISIS!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Malik. I forgot to inform you that your friend had come over to drive you to school."

"He's NOT m-"

Malik's sentence was cut short when Isis stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. He flailed his arms in protest but Isis gave him a disapproving look.

"You're both going to be late if you keep on wasting your time talking. Now hurry up and swallow and get on your way," Isis ordered.

"Yes, let's leave your wonderful sister to her work!" Marik exclaimed happily, grabbing Malik by the arm, and dragging him out the door, seizing both of their backpacks on their way out.

Before Malik even had time to protest, Marik pushed him into the waiting limo and ordered the chauffeur to begin driving. Marik relaxed against his seat, pretending not to notice Malik, who was, at the moment, glaring daggers at him.

"You know..." Marik began, catching Malik off guard as he had thought that Marik was going to stay silent.

Apparently, he can't stop talking for more than five minutes or he just loves to hear himself talk, or maybe it's both.

"I saw parts of your house and was really surprised!"

Malik looked up at Marik who, to his astonishment once again, had quite a serious look on his face.

"Why were you so surprised?" Malik asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Marik suddenly turned to face Malik and Malik blinked.

"How can you live in a place like that?" Marik asked.

"What?" Malik inquired.

"I-It's so small!" Marik exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror.

Malik frowned. His house was definitely not small. It was the size of a normal house with a garage, a garden, and a lawn.

"What do you mean 'small'? From what I know, that's the size of any normal house."

Marik reeled back in shock. Malik began to wonder if his eyes could grow any wider with bewilderment.

"You mean... all the houses are _that_ small!! Why, it's small enough to fit in my bedroom with room to spare!" Marik exclaimed.

Malik felt his right eye twitch. No wonder he disliked Marik. He was a stalker, scary, ignorant, arrogant, and spoiled! The list just grows longer, doesn't it? Malik took to ignoring the shocked Marik next to him and stared out the window of the limo.

_How long does it take to get to school in this stupid thing, anyways?_ Malik thought irritably.

"Say Malik..."

Oh, what now? 

"I saw you practicing yesterday. Care for a match?"

Malik's attention perked and a smirk grew on his lips. He was actually asking for a beating! Malik couldn't get any happier. He could beat him to a bloody pulp and say that it wasn't his fault and that Marik literally asked for it!

Acting nonchalance, Malik answered, "Why not," while inside he was thanking whatever god he believed in for this opportunity to hopefully get Marik off his back.

"Okay then, later on today. At the park. How does that sound?"

Malik, once again, turned to look out the window so Marik wouldn't see the smirk grow and answered as passively as he can, "Perfect."

-------

Yugi and Ryou looked around the classroom and didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared that Yami and Bakura weren't there today. They didn't try to ask Malik what his big grin was all about because they knew that they would know sooner or later. All they knew was that they were on the borderline of insanity and it's all thanks to Yami and Bakura. They prayed that class would start soon and hopefully Yami and Bakura wouldn't show up. If they didn't, that would mean that they're safe for the day. Class did start and Yami and Bakura were nowhere in sight. The class ended and the beginning of second period was when Ryou's horror started.

"RYOU-CHAN!!" Bakura's voice sounded from the intercom.

Everyone either looked at the intercom or at Ryou or glancing back and forth between the two. Ryou froze in horror as he recognized the voice. It was impossible not to. Ryou had a half a mind to run out of there to put a stop to this nonsense but he found out that he couldn't feel his legs. Actually, he couldn't move anywhere at all. He was shocked stiff. The song "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith started playing softly in the background and Ryou had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a good thing.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,   
While you are far away and dreaming,   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,   
I could stay lost in this moment forever,   
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, _

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,   
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,   
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,   
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing," _Bakura sang, quite off-key, trying very hard to impress Ryou with his "musical" talent.

He continued on singing, but Ryou nor did any of the boys in the school heard it for they were all busy covering their ears, humming to their own little tune to help block out the unwanted noise. As for most of the female population of the school, they didn't seem to mind the horrible singing but were all in lovesick mode, currently forgetting about the jealous mode they were all in towards the person named Ryou only minutes before.

_Strangle. Drown. Impale. Burn..._ Ryou named off all the ways he could kill Bakura and continued on with his daily life without any embarrassment coming from that evil bunny-eared troublemaker.

Yugi and Malik, in different classes, were feeling heavy pity for their white-haired friend and suddenly found themselves praying for Bakura and his life.

-------

They stared at Yugi as he seemed quite distraught. After that whole fiasco with Bakura and singing to Ryou, Yugi feared what Yami would have in store for him. Sure, he might not have seen him all day, but Ryou didn't see Bakura either and he had to last through that. He counted the seconds till the bell rang for lunch where he proclaimed himself safe for the time being. How wrong he was.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Yugi asked a fellow student politely as Ryou and Malik tried looking for a way of escape.

A whole group of people, probably the whole school, was crowded in front of the art room and they weren't letting Yugi, Ryou, or Malik go to lunch. Ryou and Yugi stopped Malik just in time before he started stabbing everyone with his dagger that he carried with him everywhere. They looked at each other and sighed for they knew that whatever was happening they would have to wait until it passed. All of a sudden, the crowd parted for them and somebody pushed them to walk down the aisle they made for them and into the classroom. They walked nervously down it, looking at all sides and getting even more scared by the moment. Yugi turned to look in front of him when Ryou and Malik tapped him on the shoulder and he screamed.

"Do you like it Yugi-chan?" Yami asked, smiling proudly at his "accomplishment."

Yugi stared in horror at what everyone was previously staring at. Yami, knowing his disability to paint, had tried to sculpt the image of Yugi out of clay. Yugi stared some more, gaping like a fish for no words found it's way out of his mouth and no thoughts were running through his head. Ryou nudged Yugi in the ribs, knocking him out of his trance.

Yugi shook his head and looked up to give a waiting Yami a forced smile. He felt his eye twitch, but besides that nothing about his appearance betrayed his annoyance. He, to Yami's delight, circled the sculpture as Yami watched his every move and expression.

"Well? What do you think? I'm good at this aren't I?" Yami asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Err... well... you got the hair right..." Yugi stated, mentally adding to himself, _Only if you squint real tight until your eyes are a centimeter from being completely closed and then your mind can provide the image. _

Yami beamed at the compliment but then a thought crossed his mind. He looked at Yugi and Yugi looked back, almost nervously.

"Only the hair?" Yami asked, frowning.

"Well... it's good... it's really good..." Yugi lied, looking anywhere but Yami.

Ryou and Malik snickered from behind him and Yugi shot them a look that told them be quiet if they wanted to get this over with. Yami seemed to be pondering on whether or not he would accept that as a compliment or not and he decided that he would. After all, he did say it was really good!

"Well... I'm afraid we must be going now!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly.

Before Yami could stop him, Yugi pulled Ryou and Malik away and towards the lunchroom as people parted for them.

"Yugi! Wait!!" Yugi heard Yami call out and that only fueled him to pull harder and go faster.

-------

"Well, boys. It seems that all of you are working hard to gain those boy's acceptance," Mai started. "But... Kaiba and I were talking and he wanted to raise the bet."

Yami, Bakura, and Marik looked at Seto, who smirked at them.

"The raise of the bet is, besides befriending them, you have to make them fall in love with you and have them accompany you to the prom as a date. Only being friends won't work if you want to win Kaiba's summerhouse in Hawaii that he was nice enough to give up for this little bet."

Silence reigned the grounds for minutes as Yami, Bakura, and Marik blinked confusedly at the smirking CEO, the amused vicious beauty, and a near hysterical brunette who was trying hard to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth, but it wasn't working. Anzu calmed down after she started staring at anything but her confused friends, but another look at them sent her laughing once again.

"What do you mean 'fall in love'?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Is there another meaning to 'fall in love'?" Seto asked, and it made Bakura want to wipe off that smirk from his face—for good.

They all reeled back in shock, when Yami suddenly exploded on them, "Are you crazy?! Why would I want to make a _boy_ fall in love with me when I could have any girl in this school that I want?!!"

"And there's also the fact that he has trouble getting Yugi to trust him," Bakura stated.

"There's that and also the humiliation of being known as the "King of Hearts" but yet he can't even get a small boy to believe him. Maybe Yami's doubting his title as "King of Hearts" and that he doesn't believe he can win Yugi's heart?" Marik contributed to Bakura's little statement.

Yami turned on them, flames suddenly surrounding him and he towered over them. All in all, he looked very scary. All these special effects didn't even faze Bakura and Marik one bit, instead they yawned and began talking to each other about where they are going after school. Yami calmed down, but the determined flame in his eyes didn't flicker one bit.

"I accept this raise of the bet!" Yami declared. "How about you, Bakura, Marik? Or are you the ones that are scared?" Yami taunted.

Bakura and Marik growled at being described as scared. They weren't afraid of anything!

"I accept also!"

Mai, Seto, and Anzu smiled at each other, familiarity glimmered in their eyes.

"Oh damn!" Marik exclaimed, his face in an expression that declared he just remembered something.

"What is it?"

"I forgot I'm suppose to fight with Malik at the park today after school!"

Yami and Bakura chuckled.

"Smooth move, Marik," Yami said.

"Yup, that's the way to go when you're trying to gain that person's heart."

"How was I supposed to know that those three are changing the rules?!" Marik whined.

"That's just your luck, isn't it Marik?" Anzu asked.

Marik mumbled incoherently to the ground and the others just smiled.

-------

"Okay! I'm ready!" Malik exclaimed, much too happily for Ryou and Yugi's taste.

They were informed by Malik about the upcoming fight sometime right after school. Now the three of them were standing at the entrance of the park waiting for the other to appear.

"You're sure it's in the park, right? What if you guys get caught? You'll be in trouble, you know," Yugi warned.

Malik grinned, "I know what I'm doing! Trust me!"

"Okay, after all, it's your funeral," Ryou stated, smiling sweetly.

Malik scowled at his friend's oh-so-apparent encouragement, but tossed what he was about to say to the side when Marik and his friends appeared.

"How nice of you to come," Marik smirked.

Malik laughed, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Marik lead them towards a secluded part in the park where the match was to be held. A circle was drawn around them.

"The rules are simple. Whoever is out of the ring first loses. Any questions?" Jounouchi asked, since he was refereeing this fight.

Marik and Malik both shook their heads as they got into their positions.

"Okay, Ishiyama. If you lose this match, you'll have to promise that you and your friends won't bother us again."

Marik grinned, "And if I win?"

"Marik!! What do you think you're doing?!" Bakura and Yami exclaimed, ready to pummel Marik if he seriously agreed and even more if he lost.

"There's won't be any chance of that."

Marik's grin turned into a smirk, "We'll see..."

Malik attacked first, rushing forward, ready to punch the living daylights out of his opponent. Marik dodged, but some of them, the ones that Malik really used his energy in, got through and connected with various parts of his body. Marik rubbed his chin where Malik landed a great left hook. He dodged just in time to avoid the roundhouse kick that Malik was sending his way. Malik flipped over him and Marik turned just in time to... receive a whole package of kicks, punches, and whatnots from Malik.

_Okay, this has gone on long enough,_ Marik thought, feeling a large bruise forming on his cheek.

He got out from Malik's violent attack and suddenly ended up behind him where he was grinning wildly. This time it was Malik's time to turn and get hit on the head by Marik's fist. Malik instantly crouched down out of instinct to care for the bump that was right now residing on the top of his head. He didn't even notice when Marik picked up him and dropped him unceremoniously outside the ring.

"Hey!! That's not fair!!" Ryou protested as Jou declared Marik the winner.

Marik only shrugged as he and his friends walked away, leaving Yugi, Ryou, and Malik alone.

"Malik... are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Malik was done bandaging the bump on his head, but it seemed like he was secretly fuming from where they were.

"Malik?" Ryou joined in.

Malik didn't respond as he glared venomously at Marik's back. His mind flashed back to just a few moments ago. It seemed that, while Marik was carrying Malik out of ring, without stepping out himself, of course, he had claimed his prize for winning in a mere blink of a second.

A stolen kiss.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_My, what a long, fun chapter this was! This isn't the fastest update ever, but it isn't the slowest one either. I wasn't as fast as the last chapter, but it wasn't as slow as the chapter before that. So that means, it's somewhere in the middle. Bakura sings, Yami sculpts, and Marik is beaten into a bloody pulp! Hey! That rhymed! I'm a poet! Okay, so he wasn't beaten into a **bloody** pulp, but a pulp no less. . Too bad Marik won... only by cheating though. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	7. Theories

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: You really like torturing me, don't you? Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. If it ever does, I'll inform you. _

_**To readers/reviewers**: This is definitely the fics that going best for me. Maybe it's because it's the one with the longest chapters. Hehehe, the other stories are barely past two chapters, but sometimes it's hard to write anything if you don't have any inspiration. Lucky for you guys, I found my inspiration for this story so here comes chapter seven!_

* * *

**To Deceive Is to Believe  
Chapter 7 – Theories**

"So if what you're saying is true then doesn't that mean that… Oh! Malik-kun!"

"Ryou, Yugi. What are you two talking about?"

Malik left the house even before Isis was awake to avoid Marik from coming to pick him up for school. He was, in no doubt, still extremely tired but it was worth it, or so he thought. Surprisingly, Ryou and Yugi had the same idea in a way. Not that Yami and Bakura were picking them up or anything but they needed some peace and quiet time _at_ school when they're not around.

"Ryusaki, Motoyoshi, and Ishiyama," they replied in unison, monotonously.

Malik twitched when they mentioned Marik, but all in all remained calm.

"Them? Why'd you want to talk about them for?"

"We were bored so Yugi came up with a theory that Ryusaki is really a hybrid between a cute little bunny rabbit and a horrible evil scientist. _I_ came up with the theory that Motoyoshi is actually a clone of Yugi made by that evil scientist but his calculations were wrong so he turned out to be a few inches taller than Yugi!"

Ryou laughed sheepishly when Yugi playfully glared at him. Malik looked on with a look of interest etched on his face.

"Evil scientist and a Yugi clone, huh?"

Yugi and Ryou nodded enthusiastically. Malik raised an eyebrow at them. They must've been critically bored. Still, it didn't sound _that_ farfetched.

"Oh! We got a theory for Ishiyama, too. Motoyoshi wasn't evil enough for him, so he decided to make a clone of you! That turned out to be Ishiyama. Did we tell you that this evil scientist liked to create people with gravity-defying hair, also?" Ryou asked, smiling almost jubilantly.

"Yea, Motoyoshi stole my hairstyle! Of course, my hair is naturally gravity-defying," Yugi grinned.

Ryou and Malik sweatdropped.

"Naturally gravity-defying? And I always thought you just used lots of gel," Malik said, laughing awkwardly while putting his hand behind the back of his head.

"Do not!"

Ryou chuckled and was about to stop them before a debate over Yugi's hair started between those two. He never got a chance to for he instantly turned around as he sensed someone watching them from afar. He grimaced lightly as he saw the unmistakable hair of Motoyoshi, the scary grin of Ishiyama, and the bunny ears of Ryusaki.

"I hate to break up this lovely little contest of yours, but I think we've got company."

They both looked up at him with puzzled eyes, asking him what he was talking about. There was no one around but them, seeing that it was still _very_ early in the morning and almost nobody went to school this early. Ryou glanced over his shoulder, and, following his glance Yugi and Malik spotted them also. Malik cursed under his breath as Yugi groaned.

"Not again," Yugi mumbled, his face scrunched up in slight distress.

"I don't think the classrooms are open just yet so we'll just have to try our best to avoid them."

"Avoid them?! Hell, no!! I'm going over there and punch them into next week!"

Ryou and Yugi looked at each and nodded. They both took a hold of Malik, and like last time, dragged him away before he causes any trouble.

-------

"Aww, they ran away," Marik said, pouting like a child.

"Who wouldn't when they see you two?" Yami asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, then why aren't you running?" Bakura inquired, glaring at Yami.

"Because. Hanging with you guys ever since we were children has made me immune to such horrible sights," Yami grinned.

"Why, you!" Bakura growled as he lunged at Yami who gracefully dodged his attack by simply stepping to the side.

He watched attentively as Bakura missed him and headed right towards the tree he was leaning against. He winced when Bakura head bumped right into the poor tree.

"That hurts, y'know!" Bakura exclaimed as he rubbed a spot on his forehead.

"That's why you're not suppose to act like an animal and lunge at people like that and… hey. Where's Marik?"

Bakura looked around trying to spot their missing lunatic friend. Seeing as he can't find him, he shrugged, plopped down onto the green grass below, and concentrated on his bump instead. Yami sighed at Bakura's "concern" and tried to spot Marik by himself.

"Bakura?"

"What is it now?!"

"Are you ready to play?"

Bakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him at the word "play." Yami smirked at him as he pointed to somewhere near where Yugi and the others disappeared from sight. Bakura turned and spotted Marik making his way across, trying to find Malik.

"He doesn't let that boy get any rest, does he?" Bakura asked.

"Obviously not, but we can't let him have all the fun, now can we?"

Bakura grinned, "Nope, that just won't be fair."

He pushed himself up and dusted off imaginary dust and such and they went chasing after Marik, hoping to find some "fun" while they're at it.

-------

Still dragging a struggling Malik around, they were getting tired and fast.

"How much do you weigh, anyways, Malik?" Ryou asked, panting to some extent.

Malik glared up at him, "Are you calling me fat?"

Yugi giggled, "I'm sure that's not what he meant. It's more along the lines of, 'You're very heavy!!'"

Malik sulked cutely, but his face suddenly brightened.

He grinned mischievously as he started in an innocent tone, "If you wish to escape trouble of any kind, I'd suggest that you move faster."

"And… why's… that?" Yugi asked, as he felt that Malik was in no way, getting any lighter but instead the other way around.

"Because," he continued in his innocent voice, "Ishiyama, Motoyoshi, and Ryusaki are catching up with us."

"Oh, it's just… WHAT?!!"

Ryou and Yugi let go of Malik who dropped rather unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ow! Sheesh, is gently letting me down too good for you guys? On the other hand, now I can deal with some unfinished business with Ishiyama!"

He cracked his knuckles as he waited for them to catch up. He knew that he wouldn't exactly be able to hold a very civilized conversation with Marik, but having Marik go, "Malik-chan!!" and hugging him until he turned blue wasn't exactly what he expected either.

"Do you suppose we should run?" Ryou asked Yugi as Malik changed colors right before their eyes.

"Too late," Yugi sighed as Yami and Bakura caught up with Marik.

Knowing what was coming from watching Marik, they carefully escaped the hugs of death from Yami and Bakura. Unfortunately… not for long. Right when they went past them, they turned around and squeezed them from behind.

"Did you miss me, Ryou-chan?" Bakura asked, embracing Ryou.

"Can't… breathe… Need… air…"

Ryou's plea for help was ignored by Bakura because he started to rave about how much he missed him and squeezing him even more. Yugi, sadly, was in no better shape than Ryou or Malik.

"Isn't it horrible that we can't spend every second together?" Yami asked Yugi who was at the moment turning purple.

"Air?" Yugi asked cutely.

"I agree! We should demand to be in all the same classes!" Yami said, "I'm so glad you understand!"

"I was thinking," Bakura said after finishing raving about how much he "missed" Ryou. "I can't bear to be away from you so how about you move in with me!!"

"Oxygen… need…"

"Need what? Oh, you need to ask your parents permission, right? Oh, how cruel this world is if they don't agree."

When it came to how Malik was faring against Marik's fluffy hugs, I can assure you that he wasn't doing all that well. Marik was in no way like Yami and Bakura, who were talking to Yugi and Ryou. Instead, he was just hugging Malik like he was a giant stuffed animal, grinning like a cute maniac.

Out of some miracle, Malik got out of Marik's grasp. Without even chance to regain his much needed breath, he wrestled Yugi and Ryou out of Yami and Bakura's grasps. Nearly unconscious from the lack of air, Yugi and Ryou were unable to move.

This time, it was Malik who had to drag Yugi and Ryou off.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_This story is the one of my best ones. Maybe it's because it's actually one of the ones that actually went past the fifth chapter. Anyways, the seventh chapter, I hope, was to your liking! I really wasn't quite sure what to write in this chapter that could follow up with the last one, but my writer's block went away! So, like I said, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last six. If you didn't like the last six, then I'm seriously wondering what are you doing still reading it. _

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	8. Getting to Know the Family

**TO DECEIVE IS TO BELIEVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Um… the story belongs to me, but the characters do not. _

_**To readers/reviewers**: Well! I'm finally updating, but not because someone emailed me and yelled at me –coughs-Yukimura Seika-san-coughs- Anyways, this chapter is most necessary to the developing err… relationship(?) between the "yamis" and the "hikaris." Ahh, how I feel for Yugi, Ryou, and Malik… -smirks- And, another thing, **211 reviews?** Oh gosh, how I **LOVE **you guys! I really, utterly do! I always get so happy reading reviews and I feel so loved! Every single one of you who aren't repulsed by my horrid writing, here's a hug and a kiss!_

_**Started**: Sunday, January 30, 2005  
__**Completed**: Friday, February 23, 2006_

* * *

**To Deceive Is To Believe  
Chapter 8 – Getting to Know the Family**

"So um… what's your name again?" Sugoroku asked for the twentieth time in the pass half an hour that Yami's been there.

"Motoyoshi Yami."

"Right… Anyways, Yami… you want to volunteer here at the Kame Game Shop?"

"That's right, Moto-san!"

After finding out that Yuugi's grandfather owned the Kame Game shop, Yami decided that volunteering there was a wonderful way to enhance his relationship with Yuugi. Of course, actually _getting_ the volunteering job was harder than he thought. He was asked many questions and Sugoroku keeps on forgetting his name!

"Well… I don't know… I already have my grandson to help me…"

"But with more people, you would get the job done faster!"

Sugoroku thought for a moment. He _was_ getting on in age even though he won't admit it, and he _was_ volunteering which means no pay. It would also be nice that Yuugi has a friend from school who would be able to help him with his schoolwork.

Sugoroku can't think of anything to say besides, "When do you want to start?"

Yami smirked, "Is Yuugi working now?"

Sugoroku glanced at the clock. Five o'clock. Yuugi's usually done with his homework around this time, and even if he wasn't, he'll insist on helping until closing time. A smile made its way across his face. Surely no one can ask for a better grandson.

"I should believe so."

"Then please let me start now."

Sugoroku smiled. "Okay. I'll tell Yuugi to show you how things are done."

Getting up slowly since old age really was catching up to him, Sugoroku and Yami walked out of the backroom and was met with the sight of a jovially humming Yuugi. His humming soon turned to grunts of annoyance when he tried to stock some action figures on a high shelf. One arm was holding more of the action figures while the other tried to get at least _one _up on that shelf.

"Just… a… little… more…" Yuugi groaned as his tiptoeing gave him a small boost in height.

Yami walked over, and being taller (by just a little) he took the box from Yuugi to his surprise and placed it on the shelf with minimum difficulty. It's amazing what a few measly inches can do.

"M—M-Motoyoshi-san!"

Yami grinned, "It's nice to see you too, Yuugi-chan."

"W-What are you dong _here_?"

"Why, working, of course!"

"W-Working?" Yuugi asked, meekly. He didn't know why, but there was a little nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he _really _didn't want to know.

"Yes. I have asked Moto-san if I can volunteer here, and he agreed."

"H-He _did?"_ Yuugi asked, a bit more shrilly than he liked. He'll need to talk to his grandfather later. A nice, long talk about hiring creepy stalkers that goes by the name Motoyoshi Yami.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Yami already knew that Yuugi didn't like how things were going, but there was absolutely no way he'll lose the bet. It just wasn't in him to lose. Although he did pity the kid a bit for being pulled into this without having done anything to deserve it.

_Oh well. He'll probably forgive me in the end if I pay him or something._ Yami glanced around the small game shop. _I'm certain he'll accept the money. It certainly looks like they'll need it._

"M-Motoyoshi-san?"

"Hmm?" Yami inquired, snapping out of his thoughts.

"C-Can you help me put the rest of these up there?" Yuugi motioned to the boxes in his arms and on the floor. "I would do it myself… but…" A blush that Yami found completely adorable (not that he'll admit it) spread across Yuugi's face. "… I can't reach…" Yuugi finished his sentence in a slight mumble.

Yami laughed, and with an cheeky, "I'd be honored to help you," helped Yuugi stock the action figures on the shelf while Yuugi worked on stocking things on a lower shelf.

Glancing behind his shoulders, Yami felt a smile touch the tip of his lips. Instead of stocking like he was supposed to, Yuugi was too preoccupied examining some new games that just came in. The delighted, simplistic grin that was on Yuugi's face made Yami's mind spin.

_So he likes games that much, huh? Games will definitely easier then… art._ Yami cringed at the thought of his "masterpieces."

Really, though, art just wasn't his thing. That didn't mean he'll stop trying to impress Yuugi with his "artistic" talent. It just means that… it won't really be _him_ that'll make the art works. That's where money comes in. And boy does he have a lot of _that_.

It's nice to have options. Very nice, indeed.

Taking one more quick glance at Yuugi, Yami resumed his stocking. Pfft. Work? It isn't so hard. He could do this all day. He didn't know what the hell his parents were talking about when they said that work their work was "demanding." Work was work to him.

-------

"Bakura-sama! What are you doing?" a servant asked in horror as he looked at the mess laid out before him.

Bakura didn't answer him, but only continued his destruction of the house. Knocking over tables, breaking vases, smashing windows, cutting up the furniture, burning precious antiques, Bakura was doing all this quite jubilantly while the reason 'why' was not yet known.

"Bakura-sama! Stop this atrocity at once!"

"Only if you kick me out!"

"_What?_ Bakura-sama! I can't kick you out of your own house!"

"Then I won't stop!" Bakura hummed exultantly as another painting went into the fireplace.

Completely horrified, the servant was unsure of what to do.

_The Master will be terribly angry if anything else is broken. How will I explain this to him when he and the Mistress get home from their trip!_

"Alright, alright! You're 'kicked out' for the time being! Just please stop breaking things, Bakura-sama!"

Bakura stopped and smirked, "Thanks. It's so much easier to act when I'm really kicked out of the house."

He watched as Bakura went up the stairs and towards him room. The servant winced when he heard another vase shatter.

"Bakura-sama!"

"That was the last one!"

Only until Bakura slammed his door shut did the servant let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Really, Bakura was too much sometimes. Always so unpredictable, and putting his job on the line every single day.

_But…_ here the servant smiled. _But… Bakura-sama always takes responsibility for his actions if the Master really was going to fire one of us. God knows he almost got every single one of us of us fired at least once!_

"And… whatever did Bakura-sama mean by it being 'easier to act,'" The servant sighed, "At least he stopped in his destruction of the house. Now how will I explain this mess and the fact that I kicked their son out of his own house?"

"I'm leaving now!" Bakura shouted when he reached the handle of the door, a giant suitcase in his hands.

"You're really leaving, Bakura-sama?"

"But of course I'm leaving! Don't worry about me! I'll just be staying over at a friend's and I'll tell Father everything!"

"But…"

Bakura waved him off, and slammed the front door behind him. The servant rushed towards the front door with a hope that he'll be able to convince Bakura to come back, but once he reached it, Bakura was already out of sight.

-------

"It's… this one," Bakura muttered to himself, his suitcase being dragged brusquely behind him.

The paper Bakura was currently holding in his hand had a very hasty scribble of what appears to be an address of sorts. The words, or what is assumed to be words, were jammed together. It's an amazing feat to be able to make out even one word, much less the whole thing! Then again, it was Bakura's own handwriting so he must've had some way of telling what in the world he wrote.

Making his way up to the doorsteps of a white two-story house, Bakura let his suitcase slip from his hands, put on his most distressed face, and rang the doorbell.

An, "I'm coming!" come from inside and Bakura waited patiently for the current resident of the house to answer the door and (hopefully) let him in. A shriek of surprise, followed by a loud thump caused Bakura to wonder just what was going on in there.

"I'll be there in a second!" the person said, and sounds of struggling sounded from inside.

When after a couple more minutes of waiting, the door was finally opened and revealed a flour-covered, rumpled-haired Ryou who looked much more distress then Bakura ever would be able to put into his act.

"May I help—Oh! Ryusaki-san!"

Bakura tried hard to keep his anguished expression on, but Ryou looked much too hilarious for him to be able to keep up the act. Instead, pushing his pride out of the way for the moment by reminding himself of the bet that he _has _to win, Bakura flung himself at Ryou and tried to ignore the flour that was going to get all over him as well.

"Ryu-Ryusaki-san! What are you doing?" a very shocked, and temporarily scarred Ryou questioned.

"I got kicked out of my own house!" Bakura moaned, pushing as much pain into his tone as possible.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Ryou asked, dread already filling him from head to toe.

"Well…" Bakura dragged out. "That's _part _of it."

"Then what's the other part?"

Bakura pulled himself back so that he was face to face with Ryou, and with a most feral grin, he said, "I'm going to live with you until they take me back!"

"**_What?"_**

Bakura gave his most depressed expression, but instead of earning the pity that he hoped for, Ryou was scared stiff. Apparently his face only looked its best when he was angry, plotting, being deviously evil, etc. Anything that doesn't fall under those, looks completely wrong and plain scary on his face.

Of course, Bakura was never one to let an opportunity go to waste. "Well, since you're not objecting, I'll just assume that you've agreed! I'll just let myself in."

And he did just that. Grabbing his suitcase, he pushed past Ryou and into the house. Ryou continued standing at the doorway, unable to find any words that were able to express his anguish and horror.

He took a few deep breaths, turned to face Bakura and slowly and calmly said, "You… may… may n—may n—may stay here, if you please." Ryou sighed dejectedly. Curse the manners that were drilled into him when he was young, and one of the first rules of being a perfect host was that you can't turn away from a friend in need.

Sure, Bakura wasn't a friend. He wasn't close to being a friend, but he _did _know him, and it would just be cruel if he refused. His conscience won't be able to take it, and he'll probably go out at night to search for him just to make sure he's okay.

"So which room will I stay in?"

"The guestroom. Go up the stairs and it's the second room on your right."

Bakura was just about to check out his new room, but decided to voice the question that was on his mind since Ryou opened the door. "What happened to you?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a mess," Bakura stated bluntly.

"Oh," Ryou blushed. "I-I was trying to bake a cake."

"I see."

Climbing up the stairs and leaving Ryou to his baking, Bakura entered the guestroom and noticed with distaste at the blandness of it. It was very _white_, for lack of a better word. The walls were white with not one single thing marring its surface. The bed sheets were also white. The wardrobe, nightstand, and everything else in that room was made out of wood and didn't do a very good job at brightening up the room.

"At least it has a nice view," Bakura muttered at the large window on the opposite side of the room.

A scream caught his attention, and Bakura opened his door to try and help in any way possible. Ryou seems to have heard him somehow for he shouted, "Don't come down! Everything's under control!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry!"

Bakura went back into his room warily, but left it open just in case his help will be needed in the near future.

"Oh, where's the fire extinguisher?" he heard Ryou moan in distress.

His eyes widening in terror, Bakura rushed downstairs just in time to see Ryou putting out a fire. Ryou looked even more messed up then he did before. Bakura coughed when he saw the smoke-filled kitchen. He was about to suggest opening the window, but saw that it was already opened.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… yea…" Ryou muttered breathlessly. As an afterthought, Ryou muttered to himself, "And I was so sure I'll get it _this _time…"

The only thing stopping Bakura from running out of the door to avoid being burned alive while staying there was the thought of losing to Yami or Marik.

-------

"Oh, you poor thing!"

Marik nodded at Isis's sympathy. He just finished telling Isis about how most if not all of his cooks (especially during dinnertime) are "incapable of cooking." How he can barely stuff in a few mouthfuls before becoming sick, and how he envied Malik for having such a wonderful sister to cook delicious food for him everyday to which she responded: "That's right and he's still ungrateful!"

"How about you come here for dinner? It isn't any problem, and I'm sure Malik would love to have a friend over."

Now, if Malik was here, but he isn't, he would've strongly objected to everything Isis just said. The reason he isn't here is because, the minute Marik rang the doorbell, Malik hastily informed Isis he was going "grocery shopping" and jumped out his room's window. He wasn't harmed since there was a tree by his window and he's done this plenty of times (mostly running away from Isis when she's on his tail about doing chores).

"You're sure it won't be any trouble?" Marik asked.

"Of course not! You can eat tonight with us, in fact! Which reminds me, I should be getting dinner started, and Malik isn't back from his grocery shopping. Not sure why he went grocery shopping, though. I just went earlier today." Isis mumbled the last part to herself.

Marik smiled politely. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Isis snorted uncharacteristically, "Don't try to stand up for Malik, Ishiyama-kun. We both know he's just trouble on legs."

Laughter. "He isn't that much trouble, Isis-san."

"That's only because you haven't tried _living _with him," Isis pointed out. "Why, I've lost count of all the times he's made me want to pull my hair out in frustration!"

"Why would you want to do that? You have such beautiful hair!" Marik complimented, deciding that the only way to get close to someone like Malik was through someone close to him. Thankfully, that person was a woman, and, from his experience, every woman loves being complimented.

"Oh! Well… I do try to keep it nice and—"

"I'm home, Onee-chan! Is he gone?"

"Malik!" Isis scolded before Malik even showed his face. "Is that any way to speak of a guest?"

"So, what you mean is, he's _not _gone?"

"Malik-chan! Guess what? Your lovely sister has asked me to stay for dinner!" Marik shouted from his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright! I'm gone!" Malik shouted back, and both of them could hear the door opening again.

"Malik! If you go out of that door, don't expect to come back in tonight!"

Silence came from Malik's end. Then they heard the front door close softly with a click. Assuming that Malik had indeed left, Isis became livid.

"Why that boy—" She stopped in mid-sentence as Malik dragged himself dejectedly into the kitchen, a dark scowl on his face.

"Oh," Isis began, feeling a bit ashamed at her assumption. "So you haven't left?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Malik snapped.

Deciding to change the subject, Isis asked, "Where's the grocery?"

"What grocery?"

"You said you were going grocery shopping so one would assume that the one doing the grocery shopping would actually bring back some grocery."

Malik blushed, remembering his quick excuse to escape the house when Marik got there. Really, what _was _that guy doing at his house in the _evening_ anyways? Don't he know he isn't welcomed here? Malik taking a glance at Marik who was sitting contently at the kitchen table, glared. Obviously not since he's still here.

"Malik, what happened to the grocery?" Isis asked, one hand on her hip, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"I… forgot?" Malik finished lamely, putting on a big fake grin for his sister and hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble is she found out that he was lying about the whole thing.

Isis sighed, "I really don't know why you said you were going shopping in the first place. I already went earlier this afternoon when you were at school."

"Oh…"

Marik covered his chuckle with a cough. Malik whirled on him, fire blaring in his eyes. "What are you laughing at?"

"Malik! That's no way to treat a guest!"

"But!"

"No buts! Now you two go outside to the living room while I make us dinner."

Knowing better than to argue with her, Malik pouted and brought himself to the living room in which he plopped down ungracefully on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV and channel surfed.

Sitting down next to him, Marik watched in uncontained amusement as Malik rapidly pressed the buttons on the control. "Are you searching for a specific channel?"

"No."

"Then I assume that you caught the gist of what all those channels you passed were about?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"It's called channel surfing!" Malik growled.

From inside the kitchen, "Malik! What did I say about being nice to the guest?"

Giving an aggravated growl, Malik got up, hurled the control at Marik, and hissed, "Fine! You have fun with the TV while _I _help Isis cook!" Then he readily stormed into the kitchen.

Marik didn't care much for the TV. It wasn't as entertaining as eavesdropping on the conversation that was going on in the kitchen. It couldn't really be considered eavesdropping since they weren't making any effort to keep him from hearing what they were talking about.

"Malik!" Isis shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Adding sugar!" was Malik's cheerful response.

"To _fish_, Malik?" Isis asked in disbelief. "And what did you do to the salad? What _are _these things you added in there behind my back?"

"Oh! Those are gumdrops and gummy worms!"

"And just what is _that?" _

"Oh, that?"

"Yes, that!"

"Chocolate frosting!"

A pause. Then, "Out! Get out of my kitchen, Malik! Out! Out! Out!"

As comical as it was, Marik was seriously doubting staying there for dinner tonight. Maybe tomorrow would prove to be less—sugary.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_**Notes**:_

_**1** – Some of you may wonder as to why Yami doesn't just get a job there instead of volunteering, and that's probably because you forgot that in Japan, you can't have a after-school job, and I'm **assuming** that volunteering is okay –smiles sheepishly-_

_I always considered Malik a sugar freak like me! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but really! I had this chapter typed up a while ago—well, not really. It's more like I had three pages, but couldn't decide on whether to post it up or not since it seemed so filler-ish and pointless. Then I started typing again, and it went from 3 to 9 pages. I'm so proud! I'll try to update more, but I can't make any promises. Reviews do make me happy and just might make me update faster. You wouldn't know if you don't try. _

_**- Starflower Sakura** _


End file.
